The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having source/drain regions.
With the development of electronic technology, semiconductor devices configured to operate at a higher speed have been required. In recent years, the downscaling of semiconductor devices has rapidly proceeded to obtain higher operating speeds of the semiconductor devices. With a sharp reduction in the design rule of semiconductor devices, electrical failures have increased during manufacturing processes.